paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BluePupBuddy/What Should I Do?
Hi everyone, I am writing this blog because I don't know what to think of PAW Patrol anymore. I am having trouble in regards to if I should even be a fan or not anymore. Let me explain; Every since Season 1 I have been doing lists in regards to the episodes I like, don't like, and ones that are in the middle (episodes with both things I like and don't like in them). In addition, I have this hypothesis that if the beginning episode and ending episode of a PAW Patrol Season is good, bad, or in the middle, then it kind of summarizes what most of the Season and episodes were like overall (so far my hypothesis proves to be confirmed). However, you might ask me "What's wrong?" Well, let me give you a quick version of the research I have gathered; Season 1: 30 good episodes, 15 middle episodes, 3 bad episodes Season 2: 10 good episodes, 10 middle episodes, 28 bad episodes Season 3: (Up to this point, 18 Episodes) 2 good episodes, 3 middle episodes, 13 bad episodes You see a pattern here? The more seasons and episodes we get, the more bad and middle episodes we get and fewer good episodes. What really strikes me the most is everything that made Season 1 so great, is exactly the same things that make Seasons 2 and 3 not so great. Examples, jokes/comments that aren't funny, characters acting out of character or in character but come off as annoying, explanation and details being thrown out the window leaving the viewers confused, or questioning what is going on in the episode, titles of episodes that make no sense with the actual episode content, little good character development, cliches being portrayed wrong, episodes that could be referenced or parodies of another episode but are different, voice actor changes, and the list goes on. Now you are probably asking me "Well if you don't like it so much, why not leave?" Well, the answer to that question is that leaving is not really an option for me. Because... I have spent 95 to 100 dollars on PAW Patrol plushies alone, made lots of great friends online because of PAW Patrol, made some decent /interesting stories and OCs, and I have 1 good PAW Patrol DVD. Is not being a fan of the show anymore really worth giving all of that up? No. Overall the show is declining in interest for me, but I don't know what to do in regards to being a fan or the items I have made /bought since being a fan of the show. I know it sounds like I am being mean about the show, but I am also telling the truth, and sometimes the truth hurts. In addition, there are some episodes I like from Seasons 2 and 3, so not all the episodes were bad. What do you guys think? I could really use some help and suggestions. This is the first time a show that I have really been a fan of has really disappointed me. Wait, no. Not even the word disappointed describes how much Seasons 2 and 3 have made me upset. Compared to another show I liked, at least Legend of Korra got better in later seasons. But PAW Patrol, not really as far as I can tell. If you like the show still, that is fine. I respect that. But for me, I don't know what to do. Feel free to leave your comments below and tell me your thoughts. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts